


Don't Talk to Strangers

by Lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea/pseuds/Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But how strange is he really?  Rated because it's Sora and we gotta learn this one the hard way.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk to Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sora doesn't like Vanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5984) by SorasPrincess. 



 

* * *

 

Sora’d had just about enough.

He didn’t mind the grown-ups coming to the play island.  They were nice enough, even if Riku still wouldn’t tell him about what the tall one with the metal thing had been talking about.  But he didn’t like the two smaller grown-ups.  The last time they came by they just screamed at each other.  Sora hated it and hid, but he could still hear most of it.  It sounded like the one in the mask was going to hurt the other one’s friends, and if there was one thing Sora couldn’t stand it was seeing people get hurt.

So the next time he saw the masked guy on the islands, Sora puffed up his chest and reminded himself to be brave like Riku.  These were _their_  islands.

The run was still scary, and Sora thought the stranger was going to turn around at any moment.  In fact the guy did slow to a stop, but before he could look back Sora came to a dead halt, drew back a sandaled foot, and kicked him in his dumb boot.  “Get outta here!” he was yelling, in part to cover up the fact that he’d hit his toes and it hurt.  “You’re mean and stupid and nobody wants you here!  Go away!”

He wasn’t sure what he expected.  Well, he knew the mean guy was going to be mean to him, he just wasn’t sure how yet and had to hide the fact that he was shaking.  Nothing seemed more terrifying than the masked head that turned his way.  The shadows hid his face completely and made Sora wonder if he was horrifically ugly, or maybe there wasn’t a face there at all.

“What are you _doing_.”

…Well, that wasn’t _really_ that scary.  Maybe Sora should just run away now and—no!  Riku wouldn’t run away!  “Didn’t you hear me?  I said get out!  Go!  Hurry up!”  He tried to kick the stranger’s boot again but he didn’t get the chance.

Instead, the most horrible thing ever started happening to his head.  It took him a moment to understand that the masked guy wasn’t just pulling his hair, but picking him _up_ by it, and immediately Sora was screaming and kicking and clawing to make him let go.  In no time shouting turned into sobbing, but he was too terrified to be ashamed of his tears and too angry to stop fighting.  The stranger only looked at him calmly as he kicked off one of his sandals in the struggle, and then during a brief break as Sora caught his breath he heard that low voice again.

“What’s your name?”

“SORA!” he got out in a wretched scream.  “Ghnn—and I’m NOT AF-FRAID OF YOU!  Hhgk!”

“Well, Sora.  I think we need some alone time.”

He knew the ground was moving under him only because he could feel the sway of the stranger’s arm, and because the blurred world around him changed as they headed for the Seaside Shack.  Sora blocked out everything else with consistent kicking and fighting and screaming, sometimes words and sometimes just wails. “NO N-NO NO STOBBIT!  STOBBIT!  PUT ME DOWNNN STOP PLEASE STOP _PLEEEEASE_ YOU’RE—Y-YOU’RE HURTINGH ME!”

The world turned darker and way too fast suddenly as the stranger didn’t just enter the Seaside Shack, he pitched Sora at the wall.  The boy hit with a pained shriek and landed on his side, sobbing miserably and too traumatized to try getting up at first.  When he did, it was just to feel the masked guy’s foot come down on his arm.  It wasn’t harsh—yet, but the pressure was terrifying and Sora lost his breath in the hoarse stream of pleas and tears that pooled at the stranger’s feet.  “Let m-me go…hk…j-just let me g-go…please don’t…”

That empty mask looked down on him without pity.

“So you’re the one.”

Sora choked back another sob to make a hurting, questioning sound.

“I guess you could say I owe you.  But Ventus won’t need you anymore.”

“V-Ven?” Sora whimpered, and made a fearful breathy noise when the stranger pressed down harder on his arm.

“ _Ventus_.”

“Nnhgk okay!  Just sto-op…”

The pressure didn’t let up, but at least the masked guy didn’t step on him any harder.  Instead he just scoffed.  “You’re nothing.  I’m not going to waste energy killing you, so you can stop crying.”  The mask tilted expressionlessly to one side.  “Oh.  Wait.  You’re a wimp, so I know you won’t.”

Sora gritted his teeth.  “ ‘M n-not a wimp!  You’re just a bully…”

The stranger’s interested hum sounded hollow, and his tone was mocking.  “But Sora.”  Slowly, he lifted his hands to that helmet and freed it with a click and a little push.  “I’m _so much more_ than that.”

Below, Sora was frozen and wide-eyed as he had been from the moment he saw that thing coming off.  A tiny, uncertain sound turned into a sob and an unintelligible question, squeaky with horror.

The empty black shell of the mask rested between the stranger’s hip and arm, and yellow eyes narrowed in a malevolent smirk.

“See?”

Sora only screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fanart wasn't meant to be this dark, but then I saw it so this happened. Hope you still end up picturing him with the helmet on in the beginning since that's the point. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Got it memorized?


End file.
